It's All for You
by Quania
Summary: This is an AU story. Summary will come later.
1. Chapter 1

Concealed within the shadows of a local bar, Peter Petrelli was seated on an old wooden chair. He was smoking a cigarette and drinking a shot of vodka, something that he would have never dreamed of doing years prior. Robi's bar made Peter feel welcome; it was the only place to accept him after the explosion five years ago. All the patrons and employees were just like him, dregs of society. Each one had a tale of how they survived against an attack and how they've coped with their new social status.

Peter Petrelli has changed from the "all forgiving nurse" from Manhattan, New York that loved wholeheartedly and unconditionally. Now his personality is darker; Peter calculates his actions before jumping head first into a predicament. You could say that he is more like his brother Nathan Petrelli but instead of pretending to care for his nation, Peter doesn't hide his contempt. His own wellbeing and agenda come before all others and Peter doesn't have any qualms with showing someone the extent he is willing to go, to insure that he succeeds. Once viewed as a hero for all was now a rogue evolved human that had a "fuck all" attitude.

Nowadays, surviving had a whole new definition. In the old days, the most you had to look out for was a stray bullet or a speeding car. Now that one stray bullet is accompanied by several others who's only purposed is to kill you and that speeding car is filled with government officials that either want you terminated or experimented on. To say the least, Peter wasn't up for either choice. If he had to die, he would die on his own time, not because some fool could wield a gun or wanted to learn more about his kind. Only 2 of the world's population has shown signs of being evolved, and the other 98 are panicking like the end of the world is near. A smirk graced Peter's face as thought about the situation. 'They enjoy reading books and watching TV shows about people with extraordinary abilities. But as soon as they get one in their back yard, however, those very same people that they wished to be are now abominations that should be exterminated.' That's why peter secluded himself and turned his back on the world, because they turned their backs on him when the first opportunity knocked.

The bar wasn't only a place for an ostracized hero to hide; it was also a place for him to fulfill his sexual urges. After being shrouded in darkness at the corner table near the bar for an hour, Peter spotted a perfect candidate. A tall red head, about 5'10" moved seductively on the dance floor. With every move of her hips Peter eyes followed, from her shapely legs to her long swaying auburn hair. Peter could only see a beautiful woman that would soon be his bedmate. That's another thing that changed about Peter; he was a sexist pig and didn't give a fuck who knew it.

Slightly captivated by the woman's seductive nature, Peter put down his drink and smoke and made his way over to the unsuspecting female and joined her in her dance. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and forced her gyrated dancing into a slow sway. The red head giggled and leaned into Peter's body, causing him to support her. They stayed that way for a while, bodies moving as one. The silence between the pair went unnoticed by Peter. He was too busy reading the woman's thoughts to see what her habits where. While he didn't fear any disease because of his healing ability he did fear a clingy psychos and women that liked to poke wholes in condoms.

"Hi." She said drunkenly, her voice was high pitch. It reminded him of a remarkable imitation of a valley girl. Instead of reciprocating the greeting Peter continued to sway his hips in rhythm with hers.

"Do you always accost innocent girls on the dance floor?" Peter momentarily winced when his sensitive nose was assaulted by the stench of alcohol on her breath.

"I don't think you're innocent at all, not with the way you were dancing. It seemed to me that you were trying to captures someone's attention. I thought I let you know that you have mine."

"How very observant of you." The girl pouted before turning in Peter arms to face him. She entangled her limbs around his neck before saying bluntly, "You're hot!"

"So I've been told."

"And cheeky." she grinned.

Peter raised his eyebrows, mildly surprised at the woman's stupidity and how easy a pick up she was. Peter had the sudden urge to inquire what school she attended but resisted. By the look in her eyes and the thoughts running through her head, he could tell that she was ready to have sex with him.

"I can show you how hot I am." Peter offered

"Really?" he nodded and in response placed a heated kiss on the woman's pouty lips. "Wow." She said when they separated.

"Just say the word and we'll be out of here."

"Word." She said stupidly and Peter teleported them to an unoccupied hotel room.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Across town in an old abandoned building resided a young woman tossing and turning on the hard linoleum floor. Tonight would be the third night that she stayed in the decrepit Deveaux building that suffered a substantial amount of damage during the explosion. Even though it was her third night sleeping inside the historical building it had been four years that she has been on the run from the people that she once called her friends. While the woman wanted to forget the tortures that she experienced, her body would not let her. Every night for the past four years she would dream of the day that her life turned to hell.

>> >> >Flashback >> >> 

A woman sat in a rocking chair holding a small toddler beautifully singing a lullaby to pacify the little girl's state of restlessness.

Hush little baby don't say a word  
Momma's gonna buy you a mocking  
And if that mocking bird don't sing  
Momma's going to buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring don't shine  
Momma's gonna buy you a valentine…

The woman's voice trailed off at this verse of the song. Her daughter, Ciara, could never stay awake past the word valentine. It was like clockwork and as she peered down at the small child she saw that Ciara was sleeping, as a baby should at this time of night. The mother took the time to observe the small girls features. Ciara reminded the woman so much of her self. From her curly hair to her tiny feet the child looked like her mother. The only differences between the two, other than age, were their eyes, hair color and smiles. Ciara had dark brown eyes, black hair, and a gorgeous smile that she got from her father. Just those small differences brought tears to her eyes.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Thirty minutes after getting Ciara to sleep someone came knocking on the door. The woman sighed and glanced from the television set to the small wall clock that was above it. It was 11:00 o'clock at night. She wasn't use to getting visitors this late. In fact she wasn't use to getting visitors at all. The only people that she had come across in the past year were Nathan Petrelli, her daughter's uncle, and the occasional doctor that he provided for Ciara. The mother could never understand why Nathan thought that Ciara had to see a doctor so often but he said that it was to keep Ciara safe, to prevent what happened to Peter from happening to her. When she opened the door Nathan was there to greet her with a stern face. Along side Nathan was several armed officers that brushed past her and into her apartment.

"Nathan, what the hell? Where do you think you're going?" She asked one of the officers that walked past the living room and to the area where the bedrooms were. "Hey, get back here!" She went to chase after him but a hold on her arm prevented her from moving. Turning around, she saw that another officer was holding her. "Nathan, can you please explain to me what's going on."

"Simone, business is what's going on. Your lovely daughter has developed a power, a power that I need to exploit for my own purposes."

"Why her? I'm not exactly normal either. Why didn't you take me?"

"Because your power is weak, not to mention that I already possess it." Nathan removed the glove that adorned his fingers. A second later those fingers became engulfed in fire. In the same instant Simone's eyes were alit as well but the flame that raged within her eyes were created out of anger. The sound of foot steps behind her alerted her that the officer had returned with her daughter. She was about to take her daughter and kill every single one of them but before she could move a gun was in her face.

"Don't even think about it!" the porky officer shouted.

"Get that gun out of my fucking face this instance or the thought of me killing you will be the last one you read." Simone growled. Before she could blink the hilt of the gun slammed into her face, causing Simone to scream and fall to the ground.

Nathan bent down and grabbed her chin, not caring in the least that she was in pain. "Temper, temper Simone." He taunted. He took a quick glance at Ciara before turning his attention back to Simone "She will be a wondrous aid in my research don't you think?"

"If you hurt her I'll-" Nathan quickly slapped Simone in the same place the gun did.

"What did I tell you about your temper?!" Simone opted to glare rather than respond, knowing that if she did then she would undoubtedly be struck again. "I see that you are a fast learner and hopefully your daughter will be too. Don't worry; no harm will come to her other than that of which she has brought upon herself." Nathan stood and resumed his position at the door. "Don't even think about coming after us. Just know that you are under surveillance at all times and I won't hesitate to kill precious Ciara if the need arises."

>> >> > Present >> >> 

Alerting Simone of the Surveillance that she was under was Nathan's second mistake. The first was when he decided that he would kidnap her daughter and think that he would get away with it. After eluding the few chumps that were on stakeout and figuring out where the cameras were placed around her apartment Simone ran. She didn't run for fear, she ran for help. Ever since that day Simone has traveled all over the world trying to find a lead as to where Nathan had hidden Ciara. Every single trail has ended cold. Short of busting into the White House and confronting Nathan in person, Simone had no hope of finding Ciara but that won't keep her from looking.

>> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Oh yes! Hmmm." The unnamed woman moaned as she and Peter both climaxed after what seemed like hours of mind blowing sex. Peter grunted before rolling off of the woman and took a moment to catch his breath. The red head must have thought that since Peter was resting it was a sign that he wanted to cuddle because she wrapped her arms around his chest. As soon as her skin came in contact with his once again it was pushed away and Peter jumped off the bed, grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to freshen up. "Hey, what's wrong?" The girl called after him. Peter didn't utter a word. The red head grew frustrated and banged on the bathroom door.

"Hey, answer me damn it!" The water that was running in the bathroom suddenly stopped. The woman recoiled in fear quickly regained her composure and resumed knocking on the bathroom door. Growing tiresome of pounding on the door, the red head decided to open it but when she did there was nothing there. Peter had teleported away and the red head was not happy about that.


	2. Chapter 2

After the little tryst in the hotel room, Peter teleported himself to his apartment several miles away. Making sure that no unwanted guests were present, he took a quick once over of his surroundings. Even though no one had ever broken into his apartment before he was still ever vigilante because the crime rate in New York had skyrocketed since the city was in anarchy a few years ago.

Peter shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on his navy blue couch before making his way to his kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out some left over pizza and a carton of milk. Peter sat the carton of milk on the counter before placing the left over pizza in the microwave. After the pizza was done, he took it and the milk into the living room and turned on the television. This had been his routine for the past couple of nights. Have sex with some girl, come home, eat leftover pizza and drink some milk in front the TV. Well, tomorrow won't be the same because he'd have to order some more pizza.

"…WBJS, your local news station." Peter grabbed the remote on the coffee table in front of him to change the channel but stopped as the news anchor continued."The drug that President Petrelli has funded for past four years has now been released for public use. Petresine will be available at your local pharmacy and will be administered in the form of an injection. Petresine is a drug that neutralizes the affects of the E-gene that causes mutations in the body. The most common side effect of the E-gene is a display of excessive amounts of uncontrolled power. For more information…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"...please contact your doctor." Simone turned away from the television that was displayed in the pawnshop window. At first glance, the release of the drug would be a miracle but she knew that if it had anything to do with Nathan no good could come from it. Simone briefly wondered if the development of Petresine had anything to do with her daughter. The development of the drug and the kidnapping of her daughter were in sync, both happened four years ago. Simone pushed the thoughts from her mind before entering a local pub. The harsh smell of cigarettes and the abundant clouds of smoke evaded Simone's senses briefly. She fanned the air in front of her to disperse the smoke so she could breathe freely. When she was able to see once again she made her way to the bartender, who was currently wiping down the bar.

"White Russian." Simone ordered the drink as soon as she sat on the stool.

"Yes, I am but I never heard someone call me that aloud!" The bartender said, Nicholas, if his name tag was genuine. At first glance, she could tell that Nicholas had a Russian background, she did not need his failed attempt at flirt to tell her, but he had a British accent. Simone gave him a once over and saw that he was handsome. Tall, about 6'2, with thick curly brown hair and a dashing smile. Although he was very good-looking, he was also younger than the men she usually dated. He had to be five years her junior and the youngest she ever dated was two years. Instead of responding to him, Simone gave him a look that expressed her irritation quite well.

Nicholas raised his hands in surrender with a playful smirk on his face before preparing Simone's drink. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Simone said as she grabbed her drink from his hand. Nicholas leaned on the bar so they were in close proximity.

"I don't know I see something wrong with a beautiful lady sitting in a crappy bar like this on a Saturday night."

"Nothing is wrong; you have nothing to worry about." Simone immediately dismissed what she thought was Nicholas' false concern. Nicholas shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and proceeded to finish his task of cleaning the bar. In that same instance it seemed absurd to even entertain the idea of holding a conversation with the young bartender; Simone couldn't seem to keep her mouth closed. "It's just…my world is falling apart and I don't know what to do."

"You call that nothing?"

"Yes, no, no I do not. I just managed to dig myself into a situation that could have all been avoided if I hadn't been so naïve. I shouldn't have trusted him!" Simone vehemently shouted as she smacked herself in the forehead and looked into Nicholas' brown eyes. What Simone saw was something that she never expected to see, In Nicholas' eyes were compassion, so keenly expressed that Simone immediately looked away.

"Man trouble?"

"Much more than man trouble, it's more like life trouble. I've been searching for someone that is important to me for that past four years. Every shred of evidence that would lead to their whereabouts has either disappeared or was conveniently forgotten."

"What happened? Who disappeared?" Nicholas asked Simone, completely enthralled within her tale. It wasn't everyday that he came across someone in the pub that had problems in their life that did not consist of when was the next day they were coming to get drunk. Before Simone could, answer an angry male patron called to Nicholas to get him a beer. "I'll be right back." The young bartender said before rushing off to appease the raving customer with liquor.

While Nicholas was gone, Simone took the time to think over her situation. Ciara was nowhere to be found. For all Simone knew her daughter could be dead but deep down she knew that it couldn't be true. As a mother Simone had built a connection with her daughter during the brief year they spent together. She knew that Ciara was alive because it felt like Ciara's heart was beating beside her own and that feeling never went away since the day that Simone found out about her untimely pregnancy. Simone could still remember the day that the doctors placed Ciara into her weary arms. The infant's big brown eyes stared up at her with wonder and then a small smile wisped across the small child's face. Even though the doctors repeatedly told Simone that it was impossible for a newborn to smile, Simone knew that they were wrong. The tiny miracle was indeed smiling at her mother and at that moment Simone knew that Ciara was special.

"What happened?" Nicholas asked again, startling Simone, not only by his sudden appearance but also by his presence on the stool beside her.

"Nothing, I've told you too much as it is. Here, this should cover the drink." Simone handed him a hand full of ones and quickly exited the pub, berating herself as the cold outside air hit her face. _"What was I thinking; telling a complete stranger my life story like that isn't dangerous. For all I know he could have a relationship with Nathan and then were would I be?"_

"Hey!" Someone called.

_"I mean, he probably thinks that I'm a stalker."_

"Hey, wait!" Someone called again.

_"What do I care what he thinks, he's a bartender for goodness sakes!"_ Someone grabbed Simone's right arm, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts and back to the real world. Simone's instincts took over and she immediately bashed the person's nose with the heel of her left hand.

"OW! What the hell did you do that for?" The person shouted in pain, holding their bleeding nose in their hand. "I think you broke my nose!" at the sound of the person's voice, Simone instantaneously dropped her guard and went to Nicholas' aid.

"I am so sorry!"

"Is this how you repay a person who was trying to help you? You break their bloody nose. Boy you Americans are something else." Nicholas went on. Simone rolled her eyes, pulled his hands from his nose, and inspected it. She discovered that it wasn't broken, just swollen.

"Well, if you hadn't snuck up on me—"

"Snuck up on you? Didn't hear me back there calling you?"

"Obviously not. Hold your nose here and apply pressure for a few minutes. It would stop bleeding soon." Simone instructed as she guided his hand to the juncture between the bridge of his nose and his nostrils. She turned away from Nicholas and proceeded walking towards her old apartment building.

"I don't understand how you couldn't hear me; I had to be louder than an auctioneer back there."

"Look," Simone stopped abruptly and faced the whimpering man that was soon trying her patience, "I said I was sorry, it's not that bad. Besides, I've seen worse."

"What are you a nurse, helping people get out the hospital?" Nicholas asked sarcastically still holding his nose and tilting his back slightly.

"No, I put people in them." Simone and he both froze that moment. "I can't believe I told you that." Simone said as she stared into equally widened eyes.

"You're not going to kill me now, are you?"

"No, not in less I have to. Here take this and don't tilt your head back like that or you'll choke on your own blood." Simone handed him a few napkins to wipe the remaining blood off his face. At Nicholas' lack of response Simone assured him that she was not going to kill him and he had no reason to worry.

"So, the person that your looking for…"

"The street is not the right place to talk about something as serious as this." The various people, although not many could be working for anyone or tell someone what they overheard. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Goddammit, just follow me!"

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Sad, isn't it?" said a voice from behind Peter. Peter tensed but calmed when he realized who was speaking.

"What are you doing here Hiro?" Peter asked the one person that he called his friend.

"You know why." Peter closed his eyes. He knew why, all right and he sure as hell didn't feel like dealing with the same shit all over again. "I need your help."

"We've been through this a million times Hiro, you cannot change the past. If we could it would have already happened the first time we tried." Peter stood up from the couch and went to the open window that was just to the right of it. Hiro remained at his place behind the couch staring at Peter with something of his old self concealed behind his features.

"I'm not trying to change the past anymore, I'm trying to change the future."

"Why? Wait, isn't that the same thing. What do you know about the future that needs changing? Is there some grand crisis like another exploding man, Hiro? Is Sylar back, terrorizing the known world with his powers?"

"Don't belittle me Peter. You maybe content with the way that your useless life has gone by so far but I'm not, not when I know that I can do something to prevent the impending enslavement of the entire world from taking place."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Peter asked as he ran his hands through his hair wearily. He was slightly affected by the mini speech that Hiro gave earlier because the truth was that Peter is far from content about the way that his life has been going and wouldn't adverse to realistic changes.

"Your not suspicious at all about the required injects that your brother has implemented for the entire United States?" Hiro pointed to the news broadcast that Peter was watching earlier. Peter didn't responded, deciding that his blank face was enough of a response. "The medication will turn every evolved human back to what we were before… normal, which we are not meant to be."

"I don't see what the problem is… Nathan is eliminating the differences between us that make us outsiders. I'm sure that the release of this new drug has relieved some parents of their worry that their kids will be killed because a gang of vigilantes decided that their child was a threat. I'm also positive that this will save us from an encounter with another Sylar and—"

"That's just the thing, the drugs is pushing us into a position where someone with Sylar's beliefs would be able to take over easily. Think about it, if the numbers of evolved mutants dwindled until there were only a few remaining, those few could rule the world within a matter of minutes. Take you for example; you're the most powerful person that I have ever come across. You have the ability to absorb other people's powers and use them as your own. The amount of power that you could obtain Peter is virtually endless. Just think, if there was another person with your power that became misguided they could do what ever they wanted and no one would be able to stop them. And I'm not completely convinced that your brother's intentions are not selfish."

"You have a point, but tell me this…what has my brother done to have you question his integrity? He has always been for equality amongst us all. He's one of us for goodness sakes!"

"If that was all true, why create a mandatory drug that takes away the one thing that he loves so much, that up until a few years ago he was fighting to save?" Peter shrugged his shoulders. "To answer your question, I became suspicious of Nathan the day that he took you up in the air to explode."Peter leaned back in shock, completely thrown off by Hiro's response. That shock, though immediately was replaced by anger.

"Nathan tried to save us. We didn't get far enough away in time. It's not his fault what happened."

"I beg to differ." Hiro said under his breath before taking a seat on Peter's couch in order to rest his legs. He had been running all day from the various police offers that were chasing him for crimes against the country. He was trying to save millions of people and the government decided to name him a terrorist. The whole idea to Hiro was ludicrous. "Okay, I can see that you are sensitive—""

I'm not sensitive." Peter interrupted, joining Hiro on the couch. Hiro ignored him.

"—when it comes to your family but if you don't believe me ask Nathan himself. I'm sure he won't have a problem with telling you the truth and if he does…" Hiro paused before tapping his head with his index finger, signaling Peter to use his mind reading abilities on Nathan. Hiro teleported out of the room before Peter could say no to his plan. He thought that Peter needed sometime to think about the conversation that took place between the two and hopefully see that Hiro's concerns were serious.


End file.
